ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Beastmaster Viable Hunting Grounds
Category:Guides Please feel free to add any new Beastmaster camps discovered but please stick to the format for ease of reading and printing. Levels 10-19 10-14: Konschtat Highlands PETS: Mad Sheep 11-13 PREY: Rock Eaters 7-11, Mad Sheep 11-13, Quadav Onyx 10-16, Goblins Ambusher, Butcher, Tinkerer 11-16 NOTES: 10-11, solo Rock Eaters. 11-14, use Mad Sheep vs. Mad Sheep, Goblins, and Quadav 10-15: La Theine Plateau PETS: Steppe Hares 7-10, Strolling Saplings 7-10, Rock Eaters 7-11, Huge Wasps 8-12, Plague Bats 9-11, Akbabas 9-13, Grass Funguar 11-13, Mad Sheep 11-13, Poison Bats 11-14, Thickshells 12-14, Poison Funguar 14-16 PREY: Rock Eaters 7-11, Strolling Saplings 7-10, Orcs Mesmerizers, Fodder 8-10, Akbabas 9-13, Grass Funguar 11-13, Mad Sheep 11-13, Poison Bats 11-14, Thickshells 12-14, Poison Funguar 14-16 NOTES: 10-11, Solo Rock Eaters. 12-14, Camp ponds. 15, Running camp in 'Funguar Alley', near Ordelles Caves entrance. 10-16: Tahrongi Canyon PETS: Canyon Rarabs 7-10, Pygmaioi 7-11, Strolling Saplings 7-10, Canyon Crawlers 11-13, Wild Dhalmel 14-16 PREY: Canyon Rarabs 7-10, Pygmaioi 7-11, Strolling Saplings 7-10, Canyon Crawlers 11-13, Yagudos Persecutor, Piper 12-16, Wild Dhalmel 14-16 NOTES: 12-16, Camp near Meriphataud Mountains zone. 12-14: Dangruf Wadi PETS: Wadi Leech 11-14 PREY: Goblins Butcher, Tinkerer 12-16 NOTES: 12-16: Inner Horutoto Ruins Tower Entrance, E. Sarutabaruta at J-7 PETS: Beady Beetles 11-16, Bat Battalions 12-15 PREY: Beady Beetles 11-16, Bat Battalions 12-15, Goblins Butchers, Tinkerers 14-18 NOTES: Enter Camp through “cracked wall” at G-8. 15; 19: Jugner Forest PETS: Wandering Saplings 13-16, Land Pugil 17-20, Snipper 17-20 PREY: Screamers 15-18, Land Pugil 17-20, Snipper 17-20 NOTES: 15, Use Saplings vs. Screamers. 19, Camp at Lake in Northwest. Use Land Pugils and Snippers vs. Same type mobs. 15-17: Meriphataud Mountains PETS: Night Bats 13-16, Wandering Saplings 13-16, Black Bats 15-18, Jubjubs 15-18 PREY: Wandering Saplings 13-16, Jubjubs 15-18, Hill Lizards 19-22 NOTES: Camp near Tahrongi Canyon zone. 15-19: Valkurm Dunes PETS: Night Bats 12-15, Hill Lizards 15-18, Sand Hares 15-18 PREY: Night Bats 12-15, Hill Lizards 15-18, Sand Hares 15-18, Goblins Tinkerer, Ambusher 17-20, Snippers 20-22, Brutal Sheep 20-23, Goblins Mugger, Gambler 22-25 NOTES: 15-16, Camps near La Theine Plateau or Konschtat Highlands zones. 17, Camp D-8 is good for lizards. 18-19, Camps near La Theine Plateau zone, Konschtat Highlands zone, or D-8. 16-19: Maze of Shakhrami PETS: Stink Bats 15-18 PREY: Goblins Tinkerers, Butchers 16-18, Maze Makers 18-21 NOTES: Bats very efficient pets, but link. Be careful. 16-19: Ordelle's Caves PETS: Stink Bats 15-18, Blood Bunny 17-19, Snippers 17-20, Hognosed Bat 17-20, Stalking Sapling 18-21, Thread Leeches 18-21 PREY: Stink Bats 15-18, Blood Bunny 17-19, Goblins Ambusher, Butcher 17-20, Snippers 17-20, Hognosed Bat 17-20, Stalking Sapling 18-21, Thread Leeches 18-21 NOTES: Use the 'Rescue Drill' Entrance, where NPCs are located. Camp first main room. 17-19: Buburimu Peninsula PETS: Mighty Rarabs 15-18, Sylvestre 15-18 PREY: Mighty Rarabs 15-18, Sylvestre 15-18, Goblins Butchers, Tinkerers 17-20 NOTES: Camp at E-9 17-19: Carpenters' Landing PETS: Digger Wasps 14-17, Beady Beetles 15-18, Poison Funguars 16-19, Land Pugils 17-19 PREY: Digger Wasps 14-17, Beady Beetles 15-18, Orcs Neckchoppers, Stonechuckers 16-20, Land Pugils 17-19, Flytraps 18-22, Glide Bombs 20-21, Marsh Funguars 20-24 NOTES: Camp at North Landing. 18-19: Pashhow Marshlands PETS: Black Bats 15-18, Water Wasps 15-18, Land Pugils 17-20, Snippers 17-20 PREY: Black Bats 15-18, Land Pugils 17-20, Snippers 17-20, Gadfly 18-21, Carnivorous Crawlers 20-23, Quadavs Copper, Old 20-26, Goblins Leecher, Mugger 21-25, Goobbues 22-25 NOTES: Best camps are near the water areas, and the best one being the South-eastern water pond. Water elementals will spawn in these areas during a rain storm. Levels 20-29 20; 23-26; 28: Ordelle's Caves PETS: Hognosed Bat 17-20, Stalking Sapling 18-21, Thread Leeches 18-21, Dung Beetles 23-26, Shriekers 24-27, Clippers 26-29 PREY: Hognosed Bat 17-20, Stalking Sapling 18-21, Thread Leeches 18-21, Goblins Gambler, Mugger 22-26, Will-o'the-Wisp 23-25, Dung Beetles 23-26, Clippers 26-29, Goliath Beetles 29-31 NOTES: 20, Use the 'Rescue Drill' Entrance, where NPCs are located. Turn right off of main room until you reach suitable mobs. Bring Sneak Oils and Prism Powders. 23-26, Use Dung Beetles vs. Dung Beetles, Will-o-the-Wisp, and Goblins. 28, Camp is Paladin quest room. Use Shriekers and Clippers against Clippers and Goliath Beetles. 20-21; 23; 29: Carpenters' Landing PETS: Beady Beetles 15-18, Land Pugil 17-19, Flytraps 18-22, Stag Beetles 20-23, Marsh Funguars 20-24, Fosse Pugils 22-24, Battrap 23-27, Diving Beetles 27-30, Shriekers 28-31, Sabertooth Tigers 29-32, Birdtraps 29-33 PREY: Orcs Neckchopper, Stonechucker 16-20, Land Pugil 17-19, Flytraps 18-22, Glide Bombs 20-21, Stag Beetles 20-23, Marsh Funguars 20-24, Orcs Fighters, Serjeants 21-25, Ghouls 21-27, Fosse Pugils 22-24, Diving Beetles 27-30, Shriekers 28-31, Sabertooth Tigers 29-32, Birdtraps 29-33 NOTES: 20, Camp in North landing and use Beady Beetles, Land Pugils and Flytraps vs. Orcs, Land Pugils, Flytraps, or Gliding Bombs. 20-21, Camp near Jugner zone. Use Stag Beetles, Marsh Funguars, and Digger Wasps vs. Stag Beetles and Marsh Funguars. 23, Camp on Central Landing. 29, Camp in I-12. Use Diving Beetles, Shriekers, Birdtraps, and Sabertooth Tigers on same mobs. 20-21: Meriphataud Mountains PETS: Crane Fly 18-21, Hill Lizards 19-22 PREY: Crane Fly 18-21, Hill Lizards 19-22, Goblins Leechers, Muggers 21-25 NOTES: Camp near the outpost. 20-25: Jugner Forest PETS: Land Pugil 17-20, Snipper 17-20, Forest Leeches 19-22, Stag Beetles 20-23, Jugner Funguar 21-25 PREY: Land Pugil 17-20, Snipper 17-20, Jugner Funguar 21-25 NOTES: 20, Camp at Lake in Northwest. 21, Choose from a variety of mobs. Fight all but walking trees and Elementals. 22-24, Run along road and use Forest Leeches against Jugner Funguar. 25, Camp in Spore Hollow. Use Funguar vs. Funguar. 20-24: Pashhow Marshlands PETS: Land Pugils 17-20, Snippers 17-20, Carnivorous Crawlers 20-23, Thread Leeches 20-23, Marsh Funguars 21-25 PREY: Carnivorous Crawlers 20-23, Quadavs Copper, Old 20-26, Goblins Leecher, Mugger 21-25, Marsh Funguars 21-25, Goobbues 22-25 NOTES: 20, Best camps are near the water areas, and the best one being the South-eastern water pond. Water elementals will spawn in these areas during a rain storm. 21-24, Head to upper left corner for good leveling spot. 20-25: Buburimu Peninsula PETS: Bull Dhalmels 20-23, Carnivorous Crawlers 20-23, Zus 20-23, Poison Leech 21-25 PREY: Carnivorous Crawlers 20-23, Zus 20-23, Goblins Leecher, Mugger 22-25, Shoal Pugil 24-28 NOTES: 21-22, Camp at E-9. Use Carnivorous Crawlers or Bull Dhalmels vs. Goblins. 23, Camp near Mhaura. 24-25, Use Poison Leeches against Shoal Pugils on the beaches. 20-25: Valkurm Dunes PETS: Sand Hares 15-18, Snippers 20-22, Brutal Sheep 20-23, Damselfly 20-23, Thread Leeches 21-25, Beach Pugils 23-26 PREY: Snippers 20-22, Brutal Sheep 20-23, Damselfly 20-23, Thread Leeches 21-25, Goblins Mugger, and Gambler 22-25, Beach Pugils 23-26 NOTES: Good camps at J-6 or the western Hidden Beach. 21-24; 29: Maze of Shakhrami PETS: Combats 20-23, Carnivorous Crawlers 22-25, Ancient Bats 26-29, Caterchipillar 29-31 PREY: Combats 20-23, Carnivorous Crawlers 22-25, Goblins Pathfinder, Smithy, Shaman 31-34 NOTES: 21-24, From Main entrance chamber take left tunnel, and hug left wall. Go up ramp and drop off back of raised area. Take right tunnel to camp. 29, Camp near entrance from Buburimu Peninsula. Use Ancient Bats and Caterchipillars vs. Goblins. 22-27; 29: Korroloka Tunnel PETS: Land Worms 20-25, Seeker Bats 22-26, Jelly 23-27, Combats 27-30, Huge Spiders 28-31, Thread Leeches 28-31, Clippers 29-32 PREY: Land Worms 20-25, Combats 27-30, Huge Spiders 28-31, Thread Leeches 28-31, Clippers 29-32, Greater Pugils 30-33 NOTES: 23-23, Use Land Worms and Seeker Bats vs. Land Worms, Combats, and Huge Spiders. 24, Use Seeker Bats and Jellies vs. Seeker Bats and Land Worms. 25, Use Seeker Bats vs. Seeker Bats and Worms. 26, Use Seeker Bats vs. Combats. 27, Use Seeker Bats and Jellies vs. Combats and Spiders. 29, Use Huge Spiders, Combats, Clippers, and Thread Leeches vs. the same mobs and Greater Pugils. Good camp is Pugil pools and spider room. 24-25: Batallia Downs PETS: May Fly 22-26, Clippers 23-25, Ba 25-28 PREY: May Fly 22-26, Clippers 23-25, Ba 25-28 NOTES: 25-28: Rolanberry Fields PETS: Death Wasps 22-26, Berry Grubs 25-28 PREY: Death Wasps 22-26, Goblins Bees 23-25, Moon Bats 23-26, Berry Grubs 25-28, Goblins Leecher, Mugger 26-30, Quadavs Copper 26-30, Goobbue Farmers 28-32 NOTES: Good camps near Pashhow Marshland zone or the Fountain of Promises at E-9. 25-29: Qufim Island PETS: Land Worms 25-27, Dark Bats 25-27, Seeker Bats 25-27, Clippers 25-29, Ancient Bats 27-29, Glow Bats 27-29, Greater Pugils 28-30 PREY: Land Worms 25-27, Clippers 25-29, Giants Ascetic, Ranger, Trapper 28-30, Dancing Weapons 28-30, Wights 28-30 NOTES: 26-27, Good camps near H-6 and I-7. Dark bats are night only, and Ancient and Seeker Bats are found near Behemoth’s Dominion. 28-29, Use bats or pugils vs. Wights and Dancing Weapons. 27: Sauromugue Champaign PETS: Hill Lizards 22-26, Diving Beetles 25-28 PREY: Goblins Leecher, Mugger 25-30 NOTES: Levels 30-39 30-32: Carpenters' Landing PETS: Diving Beetles 27-30, Shriekers 28-31, Birdtraps 29-33, Sabertooth Tigers 29-32 PREY: Diving Beetles 27-30, Shriekers 28-31, Birdtraps 29-33, Sabertooth Tigers 29-32 NOTES: Birdtraps resist charm. 30-32: Korroloka Tunnel PETS: Combats 27-30, Huge Spiders 28-31, Thread Leeches 28-31, Clippers 29-32 PREY: Combats 27-30, Huge Spiders 28-31, Thread Leeches 28-31, Clippers 29-32, Greater Pugils 30-33 NOTES: Camp at Pugil and Clipper pools. Use Spider room next door when pools clear. Be careful of Sea Monk spawn, Slime spawn, and NM spider pop Aranei. 30-32: Maze of Shakhrami PETS: Ancient Bats 26-29, Caterchipillars 29-31 PREY: Goblins Pathfinder, Shaman, Smithy 31-34 NOTES: Enter from Buburimu Peninsula. Both pets and mobs aggro 30-34: Qufim Island PETS: Dark Bats 25-27, Clippers 25-29, Glow Bats 27-29, Greater Pugils 28-30, Acrophies 32-34 PREY: Giants Ascetic, Ranger, Trapper 28-30, Dancing Weapons 28-30, Wights 28-30, Acrophies 32-34 NOTES: 30, Bats, Crabs, and Pugils vs. Giants, Weapons, and Wights. 31-32, Pugils vs. Giants with a Clipper back-up. Giant Hunter has ranged attack. 33-34, Acrophies vs. Acrophies. Use Dia to speed up fight as acro will tank well. 31-33: Batallia Downs PETS: Sabertooth Tigers 28-32 PREY: Goblins Pathfinder, Shaman, Smithy 28-36 NOTES: 32-36: Lufaise Meadows PETS: Miner Bees 31-34, Acrophies 33-36, Tavnazian Sheep 33-37 PREY: Miner Bees 31-34, Tavnazian Sheep 33-37, Bugards 34-37, Orcs Beastrider, Nightraider, Impaler 35-38 NOTES: 32-34, Use Bees or Sheep vs. Bees, Sheep, Bugards, or Orcs. 35-36, Camp at Lake I-8. Use Acrophies or Sheep vs. Orcs. 32-35: Eastern Altepa Desert PETS: Giant Spiders 30-34 PREY: Giant Spiders 30-34, Sand Beetles 36-40, Anticans Faber, Funditor 35-39, Goblin Trader Spider Pet 38-40, Desert Dhalmels 39-44, Anticans Sagittarius, Speculator 44-49 NOTES: 32-35, Pets and mobs spread out, use Widescan. Avoid fighting Dhamels. Goblin pets are weak for their con strength, just fight them with pet when goblin is not looking. 32-36: Gusgen Mines PETS: Myconids 30-32, Gallinippers 32-35 PREY: Feu Follet 35-38 NOTES: Camp in Basement. Bring Sneak Oils and Prism Powder. Do not fight with pet. 33-37: Bibiki Bay PETS: Efts 33-36, Marine Dhalmels 33-37, Island Rarabs 34-38 PREY: Efts, 33-36, Marine Dhalmels 33-37, Ravens 36-39, Goblins Smithy 34-36 NOTES: 33, Camp from entrance to dock. Use Efts or Dhalmels vs. Efts, Dhalmels, Ravens, or Goblins. Tough to level at 33. 34-35, Camp near dock. Use Efts, Dhalmels or Rarabs vs. Efts, Dhalmels, Rarabs or Ravens. 36-37, Use Efts vs. Ravens and Dhalmels. Tunnel changed after update Look out for Geist Wall, an Eft TP attack (they use it OFTEN) that will strip you of your buffs. Either don't waste your Reraise Earring, don't fight with your pet, or if you're using an Eft pet, use Sic or Leave before they can turn and use it on you. 35-37: Lufaise Meadows PETS: Acrophies 33-36, Tavnazian Sheep 33-37 PREY: Orcs Beastrider, Nightraider, Impaler 35-38 NOTES: 35-36, Camp at Lake I-8. Use Acrophies or Sheep vs. Orcs. 36-39: Sea Serpent Grotto PETS: Royal Leeches 35-38, Undead Bats 36-39 MOBS: Sahagin Spring, Lake 36-39, Undead Bats 36-39, Ironshells 37-41, Ghasts 38-41 NOTES: 36, Fight fish men near the zone in the first 3 rooms. 37-39, Fight ghast in the lower area's in the leech room. 37-39: Purgonorgo Isle PETS: Big Jaws 36-38, Alraunes 37-40, Krakens 37-40, Viscous Clots 38-40 PREY: Alraunes 37-40, Krakens 37-40, Toucans 38-40 NOTES: Came here @ 38 and went to the Southern-most beach to check things out. At I-10 there are two rooms connected in sequence to the beach. Two Alraunes spawn in the eastern-most room, converted postpatch ghetto converted them to EM and pulled Toucans from the room that connects camp and the beach spawn here, then used Jagil's to pull toucans from the beach to camp. Usually after clearing the two in the central room, and pulling two off of the beach, the two in the central room had respawned. Worked out fairly well, no worry about agro or links you mischarm an Alraune in this room, and managed to get Chain 3 with fair consistency. 39-44: Yuhtunga Jungle PETS: Soldier Crawlers 37-41 PREY: Goblins Poachers 42-47 NOTES: Camp at H-11, behind outpost. Occasionally, a Lava Bomb 47-49 will spawn here. 2 crawler per one gob. That should be enough to kill one gob. Convert local pets to EM and have fun. Dont let them despawn :] Gobs will not link if we fight in their area. Levels 40-49 40-43: Riverne - Site A01 Capped at 40 PETS: Hawkertraps 39-41, Riverne Vultures 39-43 PREY: Hippogryphs 41-43, Firedrakes 42-45 NOTES: Hawkertraps are difficult to charm and Firedrakes are tougher than they con. I rarely had too many respawning problems because the pets tend to have a pretty narrow level range and a wide wandering radius. 41: Crawlers' Nest PETS: Death Jackets 40-42, Worker Crawlers 40-44 PREY: Death Jackets 40-42, Worker Crawlers 40-44 NOTES: Camp upstairs before main Lizard room. Both bees and worker crawlers were good. DC to T. the mobs spawn relatively close together. 41-42: might be slow Eastern Altepa Desert PETS: Desert Beetles, Desert Dhalmels PREY: Desert Dhalmels NOTES: Camp near the zone line to Western. About 6-8 dhalmel spawn around there. They are somewhat spread out in groups of two. Beetles are too weak to take down a T dhalmel all by themsleves so I usually use them to soften up prey. 44-46: Yhoator Jungle PETS: Worker Crawlers 43-46 PREY: Goblins Poacher 4?-49 NOTES: 44-46, Camp at E-9 and use Crawlers vs. Goblins. Do not fight Master Coeurls 47-50 due to their tough special attack. At E-9 there should be enough crawlers there that you dont really have to worry about running out of pets. 3 gobs to fight, 1 at the south end 1 at north end. The middle gob has a weird spawn pattern. Sometime he spawns at the middle, sometime he spawns at the south end. Also north end gob spawn will sometimes differ as well. He might spawn at the end with the NPC gob or at the T intersection. 45-52: Gustav Tunnel PETS: Hell Bats 44-48, Hawkers 45-48, Labyrinth Leeches 45-48, Greater Gaylas 46-49, Labyrinth Lizards 46-49 PREY: Hawkers 45-48, Goblins Poachers, Robbers 46-49, Labyrinth Lizards 46-49, Makara 46-49, Goblin Pets of Goblin Shepherds ~55? NOTES: 45, Use Hell Bats, Hawkers, and Labyrinth Leeches vs. Goblins. 46-49, Use same pets plus Greater Gaylas and Labyringth Leeches vs. Goblin Shepherd Pets, Goblins, Hawkers, Makaras, and Lizards. Pull Goblin pet when goblin not looking, as pet weake for con strength. 50-52, Goblin pets. Camp in extension to high level area of tunnel, near Teriggan zone. Make sure goblin facing away from his pet before engaging it. 47-50: Labyrinth of Onzozo PETS: Labyrinth Leeches 45-48 PREY: Goblins 46-49, Cockatrice 50-53, Mushussu 51-57 NOTES: Camp in the tunnel just before the first open cockatrice/scorp room. Charm leeches and pull mobs back to the tunnel. The roaming range of the leeches is pretty large, so they don't despawn if they are released in the tunnel. 48-50 51?: Western Altepa Desert PETS: Desert Beetles47-51 PREY: Desert Beetles47-51 NOTES: head out to the Rock and just do laps charming EM and killing T Levels 50-59 50-54: Sea Serpent Grotto PETS: Sahagin Parasites 50-53 PREY: Sahagins Marsh, Bog 52-59 NOTES: Camp behind Mythril Door in "nook" at J-5 Mythril Beastcoin to door. Convert the two leeches near/in nook to EM and pull Sahagins back to nook area. Recommend using the brown BRD Sahagins as chain closers since they are significantly easier/faster to kill. 50-54: Crawlers' Nest PETS: Soldier Crawlers 47-49, Labyrinth Lizards 49-51, Hornfly 50-53, Exorays 51-54, Mushussu 53-55, Rumble Crawler 53-55 PREY: Labyrinth Lizards 49-51, Hornfly 50-53, Exorays 51-54, Blazer Beetle 52-54, Mushussu 53-55, Rumble Crawler 53-55 NOTES: 50-51, Use Soldier Crawlers, Labyrinth Lizards, and Hornflies vs. Labyrinth Lizards and Hornflies. Near the Labryth Lizard area. Camp in one of the hallways that have 2 sprouts and convert them to em. You can convert easily just charm them, pull them out of radius and leave. Once they're em, just pull lizards back into the hallway, if they link so worries, just leave, the extra liz will disappear, and charm the other sprout you converted and go on your way. 52, Use Exorays and Hornflies vs. Exorays and Hornflies. 53, Use Exorays and Hornflies vs. Exorays, Blazer Beetles, Mushussu, and Rumble Crawlers. 54, Add Mushussu and Rumble Crawlers to pet list vs. Mushussu, Blazer Beetles, and Rumble Crawlers. 52-53: Quicksand Caves PETS: Sand Spiders 51-55 PREY: Helm Beetles 51-58 NOTES: Camp in K-7. 53-58: Bostaunieux Oubliette PETS: Dark Aspic 52-54, at 57-58 Werebats 55-59 PREY: Werebats 55-59 NOTES: Before entering the Oubliette sneak up and drop down, run to the very end near the West Ronfaure exit. Just before the exit there is a sewer tunnel with 4 Dark Aspics inside at the begining and 2 at the end use these to fight the Werebats and as long as you are in this area your pets won't Despawn. EXP starts to slow down at 58. Also possible to pull Bats from closer to the enterance and bring them back to the tunnel to keep your pet from despawning. Additional Info: The tunnel you want is next to the Garms; it's the last left turn before the exit to West Ron. There are two slimes in this tunnel: one of them is way at the back, and the other is near the front of the tunnel. You will have to contend with the second slime, so be sure to sneak up while your slime regens and after you charm should be droppable anywhere around the front part of the tunnel. This sounds annoying, but it's really not bad for the value of the camp, and I did it without really noticing after a while. You can melee with the slime as long as you are in the section of the tunnel the slime came from, as in my experience they do not enter one another's roam radius. Keep an eye on that other slime while you fight. If you do get stuck at these levels, try this camp and see if it works for you. You might want to try it a little later if the slimes are still conning EM: that's one of the little tricks this update has run me up against, any camp is still usable as long as high repops are out of the picture and there are still EM/T to chain. 54-58 Garlaige Citadel PETS: Funnel Bats, Chamber Beetles PREY: Funnel Bats, Chamber Beetles, Hellmines, Magic Pots, Undead NOTES: Camp in the basement. 54-55 - Use Funnel bats on Hellmines. If you run out of mines use Bats vs Bats or Bats vs Beetles. 56 - Beetles should be mostly EM now, use Beetles vs Beetles or hellmines. 57-58 - Beetles vs Beetles, Magic Pots and Undead. As a duo you can start killing magic pots at 55 if you get bored with hellmines, they range from VT-IT at that level. Also, you can kill undead and magic pots as a duo at 56, just let pets fight most of the battle on undead to avoid Blood Saber. BTW, post patch I imagine this is one of the most favorable spots given the large supply of pets in a close area. 55-56/57: Crawlers' Nest PETS: Rumble Crawlers53-55 PREY: Helm Beetles 59-62 NOTES: Beetle hall off of the "Donut Room" This works best as a duo, since the helm beetles will finish off your first crawler fairly quickly if it is the only pet hitting and then you take the chance of the beetle despawning during a pet switch. Pick up your pets in G-9 and send one of the BST with a pet towards E-8 the beetles hang out...attack the beetle and heal your pet back to a nice camp spot around F-9 where the other duo partner can be waiting. The two rumble crawlers will take down Helm beetle easily with your help. Release right at the end, the crawlers despawn so you just go back to the rumble crawler room to get some more. You can have problems if 1 other BST are working in there 2 you get a link. If you get a link though, /leave the pulling pet, and grab a new one from the room, your duo partner should be engaging the beetle as he chases you, so you should be ok. 55-58: Labyrinth of Onzozo PETS: Mushussu 51-57, Flying Manta 55-59 PREY: Mushussu 51-57, Goblins Bouncer, Miner, Enchanter 51-58, Flying Manta 55-59 NOTES: 55-58, Camp in F-7 or G-7. Use Mushussu or Mantas vs. Mushussu, Goblins, or Mantas. NM Peg Prowler spawns here, but must be 56 minimum before taking on solo. Use sneak. This works the same, as the pets/prey are all in the same location pretty much. 58-61 Toraimarai Canal PETS: Impish Bats 58-60 PREY: Fleshcraver/Mindcraver 60-62 NOTES: "T-Intersection" Near Windurst Walls Zone. Kill off bat in middle of hallway to make things easier. Use bats in West end by skele spawns as starter pets, then use bats at East end of hall to finish. Let skeleton come down hall to finishing bat spawn area before "Fight" to avoid despawning. 58-61: Uleguerand Range PETS: Variable Hares 58-61 PREY: Variable Hares 58-61, Esbats 59-61, Uleguerand Tigers 59-62, Snolls 60-63 NOTES: Cast invisible, hug right wall until you come to tunnel entrance. Much safer than at start of zone. Camp at tunnel. Use Hares vs. Bats, Tigers, and Snolls. Alternative camp, Go down the ramp on the left, to the wide open plain where there are buffalos. You'll have plenty of room to manuever down here, and plenty of bunnies to charm and snolls to kill. Take note that at level 57 there wont be many "decent to even match pets". The best level to start exping is at around level 59. 59-62: Attohwa Chasm PETS: Tulwar Scorpions 58-59 PREY: Sand Lizards 65-67 Notes: Would be best to trio at 59, and duo is pretty good at 60. Advised not to solo here. Went here at lvl 60 and got very fast exp with another BST. All Scorps were Decent Challenge but they pack a punch vs. VT lizards so exp is good. Since they were all DC I imagine it would be very good exp here at 59 with all scorps conning EM. 59-61: Quicksand Caves PETS: Sand Lizards PREY: Any anticans near the zone entrance. VT-IT. Notes: Enter from the far southwest entrance of Western Altepa Desert where you take a tunnel up to a platform where 3-4 Manticores pop. Not really recommended for solo until 60 or 61, and even then it's better as a duo. The BLM types are easy to kill solo, but all the others have CureIV which can be a real pain when solo. With xp ring as duo we'd get 220-250 xp per kill. 150-180 per kill without. Once we hit 61 we moved on to the tree, but probably could have grinded it out there until 62. Bring lots of inventory space as you'll have tons of dark crystals, antican robes and some pauldrons by the end of the day. Levels 60-75 60-62 Boyahda Tree PETS: Death Caps 60-63 PREY: Bark Spiders 60-63, Death Caps 60-63, Moss Eaters 62-66, Robber Crabs 62-66, Knight Crawlers 62-67 NOTES: Camp is the room at the four corners of H-11, H-12, I-11 and I-12. Pull prey to center of room to fight. Duo works great at 60 and 61, Solo better at 62. Only fight Moss Eaters if you run out of other Prey, as Whirl Claws can be nasty. Everything but Crabs link. Only Crawlers and Crabs aggro sound. 62-64: Ifrit's Cauldron PETS: Dire Bats 60-64 Old Opo-opos 62-65 PREY: Volcanic Gas 62-68 NOTES: Dire Bats only come out at night time ranging from Decent to Tough. For Opo's, it is better to wait at lvl 63 to start charming them. 62-64: Boyahda Tree PETS: Moss Eaters 62-66, Mourioches 62-68, Knight Crawlers 62-67 PREY: Robber Crabs 62-66, Knight Crawlers 62-67 NOTES: Be prepared to deal with EXP parties and occasional skill-up soloists. Camped in the first robber room, in front of the ledge on the far side of the tree. Mouriches and Moss Eaters will pop EM, and occasionally Knight Crawlers. The area is surrounded by Robber Crabs: make sure to pull your pets back to the grassy area in front of the ledge. You may drop a pet almost anywhere here and it won't despawn. Keep in mind there are more pets and prey in the next room, after you drop down the ledge, and if you're feeling adventurous Old Gobbue pops here from time to time. In my experience most of the mandies in the second room were still T at 64, and are quite dangerous to convert, so be careful. 62-63: Wajaom Woodlands PETS: Worker Pephredo 62-64 PREY: Lesser Colibri 63-65 NOTES: Camp is at I-7. With your empress band, and the bonus from sanction, the experience rolls in extremely fast here (chain 4 is very common). Bees are very easy to convert to EM, but they do link on sight, so try to charm one that is alone on one side of the hive to prevent links. Only the soldier bees are aggro. The leeches are not aggro. The Marids don't aggro and your bee pets don't have any AOE sic moves to attract unwanted attention. Apparently the Giant Marid in Wajaom aggros to sight, but I haven't seen one at this camp site yet. The Colibris don't link or aggro, making this very safe and steady exp. Finish off a Colibri with Rampage and then immediately recharm your bee to keep it from despawning. Release it near the hive (to heal normally) and charm another EM to keep the chains going. Duo Note: Worker Pephredo vs Red Kisser. 62-65: Cape Teriggan PETS: Beach Bunny 62-65, Sand Lizards 62-66 PREY: Goblins Mercenaries, Sheperds, Bandits 65-68 NOTES: 62-65, camp near outpost. Fight all Goblins except bandit. Avoid like the plague. Releasing you pet will most of the time make it despawn but there are so many pets around that you will not have to worry. Most gobs require at least 2 pets to kill, som VTS will require 3 maybe. DROPS: Beastmaster gobs drop bst testimony. Fire, Lightning, gold beastcoins, random WHM scrolls to npc, and the occational ram skin. WARNING: skellys come out at night and rare fire elementals spawn near outpost. If you pull the goblin to where you bunny/lizard came from its not bad. You can keep a few EM's around pretty easily this way since if you fight where you got them, they should exhibit the old behavior of regening. Once you get rolling and get most of the gobby pops gone, this becomes easier since they wont be around to bother you as much. It isnt ideal, but it works 61-65: Caedarva Mire PETS: Caedarva Leech ~63-65, Treant Sapling ~62-64 PREY: Marsh Murre ~64-66 NOTES: Exit from Nashmau's west doorway. There is one leech popping very near zone, another on the other end of the pond. Convert leeches to EM and alternate netween them. At 64, one leech will take out any bird. Only needed Zeta twice. No chigoe from the zoneline to the start of the cemetary area. At 64, constant Chain 4's. Slower at 65 as some birds popped DC, but too easy to leave. Should be good at 62 or maybe even as early as 61. Since this is a popular camp, you can also try the eastern camp by the large lake. There are chigoe there but they stay in very specific areas away from the lake. With some recon and a sharp eye there are two more viable Leech/Sapling vs Murre/Imp camps on the eastern area of Caederva. DROPS: Wind Crystals. Bird Feathers. Caedarva Mire (west gate from Nashmau) 63 - use saplings and leeches to fight leeches and birds 64 - use saplings, leeches and birds to fight birds 65 - use leeches and birds to fight birds and imps (in the graveyard) From YellowBile: There's no chigoe in this area (at least not near zone), so there's no aggro unless you go into the graveyard. One thing that is very important if you exp in the new imperial control areas, it is to spend 100 IS points to get sanction with refresh. The refresh only regen up to 65% MP but it stacks with gaudy harness. I was able to non-stop chain 4 without resting (63-65.5 in two nites ^^). 63-68: Upper Delkfutt's Tower 11-12 PETS: Incubus Bats 62-64, Dire Bats 64-66 PREY: Jotunns Hallkeeper, Wallkeeper, Wildkeeper 65-69, Magic Pots 68-70 NOTES: 2 possible camps. For pots and jotunns, camp near 11th and 12 floor stairs. For just Jotunns, camp next to teleporter on the 12th floor. The teleporter is nice if you are finding that the dire bats are all Ts. 63: Riskycamp next to teleporter. Two triple bats there. The only problem withi this camp is that there is only 2 bats there. If you despawn a bat it may repop as T. Only try this at 63 if have no where else to go. If things go bad you can use teleporter to jet out of there agro free. 64: Incubus Bats vs Jotuns, All triple bats will spawn EM/DC making this place next to the teleporter prime. Easy to pull and leave pets with out the fear of getting agro. Once you charm your pet, SNEAK UP!!!! I can't stress this enuf lol, as you will have to walk thru the other bats to get to ur prey & once more to get back to camp. Once they are fighting walk back to the stairs and Heel Leave if you get link, which you will^^ a little ways down the stairs start the fight again. Pet switch before the first pet dies so you only have to wait 1 minute for repop as apposed to 8-10 for a death repop ; ;. Stoneskin is a lifesaver here as the Jotunn do a nasty AoE attack. 65: camp near teleporter or at stairs. Use all bats…some dire bats might respawn DC so use them to pull upstairs on the 12th floor so they don’t despawn. Fight jotunns and pots. 66: camp at the stair and use all bats. All bats will now con EM/DC. Pots are your main targets now. T-VT. Use all bats. 67: same as 66 68: pots spawn EM now but still can be killed with bats. Warning: Don’t fight dolls. Pots have nasty AoE and agro to sounds and to magic so keep you distance on them. 64-72: Attohwa Chasm PETS: Cutlass Scorpions66-69, Sand Lizards65-67, Monarch Ogrefly65-67, Tracker Antlions70-73 PREY: Sand Lizards65-67, Monarch Ogrefly65-67, Tracker Antlions70-73, Corses??, Skeletons?? Notes: I'm not too sure what lvl the scorps are for sure. 64 right? hmm. Anywho, the mobs are relatively mixed and close together so it is possible to chain here, even as a 72BLM/BST. Athough at 72 its hard to find a EM Antlion to kill, but you could duo or trio or quatro the arch corses at that lvl for decent xp. Except they only come out at night. I think I have solo'd the Arch corses but they take a long time to kill solo, I think duo or more is faster xp. During the day you could run around on cracks trying to pop the Cave Antlions, but this is dangerous, because they'll triple attack you and eat thru ur stoneskin and blink before you even sic your pet on them. You can only pop these w/ aggro ; ; 66-68: Wajaom Woodlands(H-11) PETS: Aht Urhgan Attercop 65-67? (non-aggro, non-linking) PREY: Puk 68-70? (sight & sound aggro, non-linking) From Tomatoes: Camp under the south stone arch near the water. Puk's have fast attack rate and often spam fairly disruptive WS moves (one is AoE Flash, another is a 4 shadow Blink). Position yourself with your back to the stone arch or wall (or at the very least not in a position to get blown into an Ameretat (Ochu-type mob) by the Puk's knockback AoE damage move. 66-68: Pso'Xja PETS: Diremite Assaulter 63-68, Snow Lizards 63-68, Dire Bats 64-68, Thousand Eyes ??-?? PREY: Diremite Assaulter 63-68, Snow Lizards 63-68, Dire Bats 64-68, Maledict Millstone 65-68 NOTES: Use entrance south of Xarcabard zone in Beaucedine Glacier. To access camp, cast Sneak / Invisble and drop into holes on the second level.Enter at F-7 from Beaudecine Glacier and drop down the western of the two holes, the one at G-8. Be sure to have sneak/invis up before dropping down. When you drop down, stay to the left and find the empty room. Use that as camp. It's wonderful because you can release a pet and it just disappears... no need to worry about making sure you release him where he won't interfere with your next fight. Bats vs Pots works very nicely. Thousand Eyes vs Bats also works very nicely. You also get to farm light & dark crystals this way, so you can make decent cash while you XP. Warning: Keep to the corner of the room and keep the magic use to a minimum. There's an Avalanche bomb below you that might decided to come up the hole in the floor and beat you to death. 67-73: Bhaflau Thickets PETS: Red Kissers 67-69, Wajaom Tigers 65-68, Colibri 71-73 PREY: Colibri 71-73 Date Eruca 72-74 Troll Sabreur 71-73 Troll Surveillant 71-73 Troll Shieldbearer 71-73 Submitted by Vauce of Pandemonium NOTES: There is a pond at G-8 that has three Red Kisser spawns. Colibri are all over the place here, and have low defense and evasion. Usually one Red Kisser can take down a Colibri if you fight along side it. You may need to swap pets once with the weakest Red Kisser against the strongest Colibri. Colibri use Snatch Morsel which will steal your food so be sure to control hate. I continually got chain 4 here and leveled from 69-71 in two days. Be sure to pick up sanction from the guards in Al Zhabi before going out for an extra 15% XP per kill, and I recommmend getting the Regen sanction for /NIN setup and the Refresh sanction for the /WHM setup (/NIN highly recommended). Marid farmers will often leave the Marid's Chigoes laying around, so ensure the area you are going to fight in is Chigoe free. 67-71: You can use an alternate camp in the north part of (G-7) if the pond is taken. Plenty of tigers spawn in (H-7), and the Colibri pop quickly enough in the (G-7) tunnel that you'll probably never go through more than the first two. Sneak recommended to get past the one or two Treants that spawn near the mouth of the tunnel; take care as an Air Elemental will spawn in the area where your pets are when Wind Weather is up. The tigers are usually strong enough to take down a Colibri if you melee alongside them (pet food for emergencies is recommended, of course) but be prepared to find a new pet even with pet food, and chaining up to #2 is pretty consistant. Would not recommend using the Treant Saplings in the area as pets unless you plan to pull the Colibri back to (H-7), which will drastically slow down your XP. The tunnel is aggro free, and it will be safe for using your tiger's Sic attacks once you get control over the respawns. 71-73: You can use Colibri VS Colibri for decent XP. If you find the area by the pond too crowded with competition, you can move near the watchtower @ F-9 where there are a bunch more Colibri that aren't usually camped. Another alternative camp is up at (F/G-6). Treants spawn in the main room, and bats spawn at night. Colibri Vs Date Eruca @ F-8 works nicely as well. 72-73: Pit Colibri and Date Eruca against the Trolls @ F-8. Edit Trolls are often more trouble than they're worth. As long as you don't have much competition for the rest, getting good chains (up to #4) pitting Date Eruca against Colibri and Date Eruca works very well. 69-72: Ifrit's Cauldron PETS: Nightmare Bats 68-72 PREY: Volcanic Bombs 71-78 69: convert all bats you will use in the area to EM-DC. This will take a while to get the bats the way you want them. When fighting make sure you use heel and make bats fight in their respawn area so they don't depop. This will ensure that you have good pets to fight will all the time so you dont have to convert them too much. 70-72: doing the same thing as 69 but now it doesn't take to long to covert NOTES: Safer now that your bats can depop instead of aggroing on the return trip. Should be the same with other "throw stuff at it until it blows up" camps. Try to prevent pets from depoping as much as you can. This will ensure you have EM-DC pets all the time. 69-71+: Caedarva Mire PETS: Wild Karakul 68-70, Oil Slick 65-67 PREY: Jnun 75-77 NOTES: Enter from Nashmau's north entrance and head east, under the tunnel and find the pond at J-8. There are multiple Wild Karakul in the area as pets and they do not aggro. At levels 69-70 these should be your primary pets. At level 71 use the Oil Slicks. There are three Jnun in the ponds with a fast respawn. With Karakul you will need to swap once per fight, so it is best to engage with your second pet only to avoid aggro on the swap. Oil Slicks will often survive the fight. Watch out for the Water Elemental in the are during rainy weather. DROPS: Dark Crystals. Undead Skins (sell to NPC for 800g if AH is undesireable. Revival Tree Roots (sell in stacks on AH). 70-71: Wajaom Woodlands PETS: Carmine Eruca 70 PREY: Carmine Eruca 70, Woodtroll Warrior Tough, Woodtroll Ranger Tough NOTES: (C-8/D-8 on the Woodlands map). The really great aspect about this camp is there are three Erucas to use which all level 70. There is absolutely no fluctuation in level. They always spawn at level 70 so you can despawn them all you want, you'll always have an EM pet. The Trolls all con Tough, but chaining can be hard because of their Diamondhide move which is an uber stoneskin that takes a good while to chip away at. Kill the third Eruca to fill gaps between Warrior and Ranger spawns to keep chains. I highly recommend subbing RDM if you have it leveled high enough for Dispel (which I didn't) because their Stoneskin really sucks, but it's managable. Other than that, they do no TP move that is troubling at all. The only AoE move they do is a Defense/Magic Defense Down move that does no damage and wears off rather quickly making RDM the preferred sub for this camp to speed up kills. I did just fine with WHM sub however. There is a Woodtroll Warrior that roams the Eruca area that I always killed just for that reason. The Ranger near the zoneline is much easier than the warrior, and I highly recommend not even thinking about touching the Monk one. The Dark Knight isn't any harder than the Warrior, but you have to deal with the spells. Edit: I don't believe diamondhide is dispellable, it was not when i was exping my bard on the higher level trolls. 70-75: Boyahda Tree PETS: Moss Eaters 62-66, Mourioches 62-68, Skimmers 72-74, Korrigans 72-75 PREY: Steelshells 73-76, Elder Goobbues 74-77 NOTES: 70-72, Camp upstairs. Solo / Duo and use Mourioches vs. Steelshells, or a Trio to fight Goobbues. 72-74, Solo Camp Upstairs in main room. Use Korrigans or Skimmers vs. Elder Goobbues or Steelshells. you do not have to pull the elders back down to the lower clearing. The camp in the tunnel has been affected very little by the patch, in fact it may have helped the 3 mandies that spawn in the tunnel going up actually. The only effect the patch had is that the mandies from the clearing despawn and 1 min later are back where they were and so far as I can tell that same level since I've not seen any weaker. The ones in the tunnel seemed to respawn after death faster and quite often when we fought inside the tunnel fully and not in the mouth of the tunnel did not despawn at all. So list that camp as fine if you knew how to work it in the first place. 71-73: Bibiki Bay PETS: Tragopan 71-73 PREY: Catoblepas 78-80 NOTES: Camp at G-6. This is best suited for duoing at both level 71 and 72. At 71 this is really great exp compared to the slow trucking in boyanda tree. Take care for parties who might take your pets is a zone where everyone goes to after all, but even with only 2 even match pets you should be able to get a lot of chain#4s. At 72, more birds will check as Even Match with a few Tough inbetween. The Dhamels will still check as VT, even at lvl 72 so lvling here all the way to 73 is perfect - if Bibiki isn't filled with parties, mind you.p 72-73 Mamook PETS: Carriage Lizards 72-??, Puk ??-?? PREY: Battle Bugards ??-??, Mamool Jas 73-?? NOTES: Tried this with a 73-74 duo. Camp at the entrance to the tunnel to the northwest area of Mamook. 2 Lizard will own a Battle Bugard. However, the Mamool Ja often popped as decent challenge to the level 74, breaking chains. At 72 & 73, you can mix Battle Bugard and Mamool Ja for longer chains, since there are only 3 Battle Bugard at the Lizard camp. Alternatively, there is another camp where you use Suhur Mas and Puk vs Battle Bugard but it is much more dangerous. 72-75+ [[Ru'Aun Gardens] PETS: Flamingos 72-74 PREY: Flamingos 72-74, Sprinklers 73-76, Groundskeepers 75-78 NOTES: 72-75+ Merits: Mount Zhayolm Pugil Route PETS: Magmatic Erucas 71-75 PREY: Sicklemoon Jagils 73-76, Magmatic Erucas 71-75 NOTES: Any of the Erucas can take down any Jagil with your help. The Erucas sleep at night and have auto TP regen when the volcano is active. Both Jagils and Erucas aggro and link by sound. Jagil aggro is very strange, sometimes near and sometimes very far. Wootzshell on the western shore aggro to sound. Phasmas pop in spaced out locations along the beaches at night and are blood/sound aggro. The Assassin Flies and Apukullus do not aggro. Good, safe exp but chains can get interrupted starting at 74 since the prey start checking as decent challenge. You can also fight Eruca v Eruca to keep the chain alive. 73-75+ Merits: Mount Zhayolm Cluster Route PETS: Magmatic Erucas 71-75 PREY: Sweeping Clusters 73-75 NOTES:From what I have heard from Myriads Scholar, on alla, grab one of the crawlers at the tree and attack one of the cluster and just for the most part watch the cluster die. With mabye a little melee, but don't do it at first just in case of 100% selfdestruct. They ussually just blow one of them selfs up witch apartly only does like 200-600 damage, so if you want to take the risk melee. Just keep ripping threw them over and over again, EXP is decent about the same as Pugils, just as danagrous just a differnt type. Once again 90% of the time one crawler will do to kill your prey. Theses things are just strong. 73-75+ Merits: Bibiki Bay Dhamel Route PETS: Tropical Rarabs 73-76 PREY: Catoblepas 78-80 NOTES: Camp is on hill where 2 rabbits inhabit I believe. Convert to EM, then pull with one, heel back to its area and let it fight Catoblepas 76-78 in this area until 15-20% of its life is gone, then Leave, and charm other EM rabbit, ensuring to keep it in its area. Can obtain chain 2 or 3, topping out near 200, without Empress Band, at level 75. 73-75+ Merits: Bibiki Bay Goblin and Dhamel Route PETS: Tropical Rarabs 73-76 PREY: Catoblepas 78-80, Hobgoblin Physicians 76-78, Hobgoblin Blaggers 77-79, Hobgoblin Toreadors 76-79 NOTES: Good as a Duo spot or a solo spot, around F-9. Get a chain up on the Goblins then kill some Catoblepas. The Rabbits have a big spawn area, so they dont' depop very much as long as you keep them kind of close to thier pop area. You will start to get the rabbits areas very fast once you get there. It is easy to see. 74-75+ Mertis: Den of Rancor PETS: Pucks 74-77 PREY: Tormentors 75-79 NOTES: Still works if you periodically charm/leave or zone the mandies to convert them from T to DC-EM 75+ Merits: Boyahda Tree PETS: Korrigans 72-75, Skimmers 72-74 PREY: Elder Goobbues 74-77, Steelshells 73-76, Boyahda Saplings 74-77 NOTES: Camp down in the lower level just inside the path towards Dragon's Aery. Kill mainly the Goobbues, and go after Steelshells and Saplings after you've cleared all the Goobbues. You might pop Leshonki in the process. Try to save claiming it and fighting it until night time 18:00 and 6:00 if you can so it won't have regen. Good exp/limit points and good opportunity to make some good gil cuttings, wisteria lumber [sell to npc for 6625g, and possibly Leshonki Bulb]. For someone who's just gotten level 75, wants to cap exp, or do some meriting, this is a great place to use your Empress Band and exp/merit til it wears off and then leave. Do this daily to cap your exp and get some good merits. Best part about this place post-patch is that you make sure to always release your Korrigan pets and the won't aggro/link afterwards and they'll disappear while you walk just outside the tunnel and grab another Korrigan. You'll probably need 2 Korrigans for most of the Elder Goobbues.